Brisa
by Mini Se-chan
Summary: Setsuna retratada em primeira pessoa. Como irá acabar? Romance KonoSetsu


"Se-chan, você quer ser minha parceira?" – Ojou-sama olhou para mim de uma forma tão simples, como se isso não significasse que nós teríamos que nos beijar.

Já a minha reação não foi das melhores, é claro. Corei, gaguejei, tremi, e tudo mais que significasse nervosismo. Como que eu, sua mera guarda-costas, iria beija-la? De onde ela tirou isso? Nós duas somos garotas, não deveríamos, mesmo que fosse para firmar um pacto.

A verdade é que a partir destas palavras um turbilhão de sentimentos se fez em minha pessoa. Eu não sabia o que sentia, até o momento em que ela me disse que desejava que eu fosse uma parceira.

Uma felicidade veio em mim. Era uma honra ter meus serviços reconhecidos. Mas, infelizmente, não era esse tipo de felicidade que eu sentia.

Naquele instante notei que eu queria realmente ser sua parceira. Estar ao seu lado era tudo para mim. Eu notei que a sua felicidade era maior do que qualquer presente que eu poderia ganhar. Bem, quase. Maior apenas seu amor.

Mas eu não deveria pensar deste modo! Certo, não deveria, mas penso. Infelizmente penso. Eu desejava ver seu sorriso, ter seu amor, poder beija-la seria um verdadeiro sonho realizado. Mas ela querer esse beijo apenas para a finalidade de ter-me como sua ministra magi não é o meu desejo. Eu estaria me aproveitando da inocência dela.

A partir de então muitas vezes que a conversa ia para esse rumo eu tive que convence-la de que eu não achava certo tal desrespeito ao pudo. Já que ele existe, tive que me aproveitar para de tal pressão que Konoka Ojou-sama colocou em mim para tornar-me sua parceira.

Agora estou aqui eu, depois de um dia de treino no refúgio particular da Evangeline-san, deitada em meu futon ao lado do de Ojou-sama, segurando-me para não olhar em sua direção.

Infelizmente fracassei depois de duas horas e trinta e seis minutos de luta ardoa contra meus hormônios, que estavam atraídos pela bela imagem de Konoka Ojou-sama dormindo que passou pela minha mente imaginaria.

Ao olha-la, notei o quão doce e tão em paz ela estava dormindo. Haviam passado só três minutos, mas sua imagem não seria esquecida por mim tão cedo.

Decidi controlar meus olhos pecaminosos e retirei-me do quarto. Andei até uma das beiradas da calçada branca e sentei-me com os pés para a parte sem chão. A noite estava bonita, tinham algumas estrelas no céu e uma leve brisa refrescava-me. Comecei a ouvir passos, e deparei-me com Ojou-sama vindo em minha direção quase dormindo.

Ela estava usando um pijama rosa claro. Seu cabelo estava meio desarrumado, provavelmente por ter se mexido na cama. Mesmo que ainda sonolenta, veio até mim para conversar.

Sempre que a vejo é estranho. Seu sorriso parece maior do que quando eu a vigiava de longe. Provavelmente é só o meu coração imaginando coisas.

"Se-chan, ficou sem sono?" Konoka Ojou-sama sentava ao meu lado no momento.

"S-Sim.." Respondi tentando tirar de minha cabeça aquela linda imagem dela dormindo ao meu lado.

"Eu queria falar com você." Ela começou a falar de modo acanhado. Estava estranhando vê-la tão.. diferente. Falando nisso, ela estava muito estranha nos últimos dias. Estava mais quieta, mais envergonhada.

"Sobre o que Ojou-sama?" Não consegui agüentar. Ver Konoka Ojou-sama assim e não fazer nada!? Nunca. Eu tinha que saber a razão para tal mudança de humor. Uma garota tão energética não poderia ficara tão tímida por nada.

"Bem.. eu estou preocupada.." Mais uma vez ela se aproximou. Uma brisa passou por nós. Uma leve brisa que fez com que Ojou-sama tivesse que segurar o cabelo para que este não ficasse na frente de seus olhos. Estes então, começaram a olhar nos meus.

"Você disse que queria ser minha parceira, mas vive fugindo do assunto." Nesse momento, Konoka Ojou-sama tocou com uma das mãos em meu ombro. Olhei para seus olhos, e em seguida para seus lábios.

Eu não poderia. Não deveria. Eu queria, mas isso não significa que posso sair fazendo tudo o que desejo.

"Por que tanta dificuldade de beijar uma garota, heim?"

Fiquei corada. Como que ela queria saber um porque? A razão é obvia! Obvia! Garotas não devem beijar garotas! Ponto final!

Não consigo mais manter a calma.

"Por acaso você gosta de alguém, e por isso não quer me beijar para não dar uma impressão de que está comigo por que gosta de mim?"

Konoka Ojou-sama abaixou a cabeça. Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto. Será que ela estava esperando um sim e estava triste porque eu estaria de alguém que não fosse ela? Obvio que não! Sua idiota! Antes de pensar responda! Não deixe-a esperando por muito tempo! Que falta de respeito com Ojou-sama!

"Não é nada disso.." Eu disse em voz baixa. O medo de que alguém escutasse nossa conversa veio-me a tona.

"Então está feito!" Disse ela puxando e beijando-me de leve. Após ela me largar deu uma risada. "Ara, não tinha circulo de pacto. Agora é só dar outro depois de pedir para o Kamo-kun fazer o circulo para a gente!"

Após tantas palavras mal escutadas por minha pessoa nem dei-me ao trabalho de responder. Estava abobalhada. Como Ojou-sama pôde fazer algo assim com tanta facilidade!? "Agora é só dar outro..." Como assim "só dar outro"!? Para mim isso não é só! É tudo!

Continuei parada, sem resposta. Ojou-sama olhou curiosa e deu-me outro beijo!?

Esse foi mais demorado. Ojou-sama beijou-me com calma, tomando cuidado. Fiquei no paraíso! Não estávamos fazendo pacto e já estávamos em nosso segundo beijo!

E-E-Ela abriu m-me-meus lábios!?!? Não acredito que Ojou-sama esteja fazendo tal coisa sem minha permissão! Se bem que está ótimo sem autorização.

Pouco a pouco foi beijando-me, colocando pouco a pouco sua língua e a encostando na minha. Foi deixando seus braços irem até meus ombros, abraçando-me, deixando-nos mais próximas.

Aos poucos saiu do beijo, empurrando-me nos ombros, já que não consegui mais agüentar e realmente estava tentando não me afastar dela.

"Viu? Não é tão ruim. Você mesma não queria se afastar." Sorriu em seguida. "Agora você não tem mais desculpas para não fazer o pacto comigo."

Como se por reflexo, eu segurei a mão de Ojou-sama. Não podia simplesmente deixara ela pensar que apenas gostei do beijo. Eu gosto mais do que o beijo dela, eu a amo, e tinha que falar isso.

"Ojou-sama eu..."

Infelizmente fomos interrompidas por Evangeline-san. Essa vampira não dorme!? Não pude fazer nada a não ser ir dormir. Se bem que não dormi tão facilmente, mas quando dormi, dormi ao lado de Konoka Ojou-sama, o que já foi muito agradável.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente pegamos o avião para a terra natal de Negi-sensei, Wales. Essa viagem estava parecendo que seria longa e torturante. Para piorar Ojou-sama e eu pegamos lugares um do lado da outra.

Quando a vi atrapalhada com sua mala a ajudei colocando-a no lugar correto. Após isso sentamos em nossos respectivos lugares, eu na parte da janela e Ojou-sama no corredor. Arg, isso é torturante! Por que diabos Konoka Ojou-sama foi beijar-me naquela noite!?

"Se-chan, qual o problema?" Ela perguntou com uma simplicidade, como se não tivesse me beijado daquele jeito. Mas beijou!!!

"Hm.. nada .. não se preocupe." Desviei o olhar naquele momento. Mas por que diabos desviei!? Estou deixando obvio que estou pensando naquela noite!!

"Hmm..." Ojou-sama me encarou com preocupação. Esta se aproximando tão perigosamente de meus labios. Ela não deveria estar fazendo isso, está correndo um incrível perigo, se é que não sou eu que devo estar em perigo.

Não consigo segurar-me, ela se aproximou mais. Oh não! Estou me sentindo tão quente, devo estar muito corada!

"Se-chan.." Ela sussurrou de um modo tão gostoso, tão doce. Não posso agüentar isso, tenho que mostrar a ela o que eu sinto.

"Posso te segurar na decolagem? É que estou com um pouco de medo."

Pronto, sumiu o calor, sumiu a empolgação. Acho que foi para eu aprender a não tentar adivinhar o pensamento dos outros.

"Claro" Respondi sem nenhum resto de felicidade.

Após isso a viajem foi tranqüila, mas quando chegamos ao nosso destino...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Estávamos na cabana onde Negi-sensei viveu por alguns anos, depois do ocorrido em seu vilarejo. Uma cabana bem amigável. Pena que as montanhas, a grama fresca e o luar com estrelas me chamaram mais a atenção do que uma cama num quarto cheio de meninas bagunceiras.

Aqui estou eu, andando na noite em Wales. Está tão claro, apesar de não ter nenhuma luz elétrica do lado de fora da cabana. Deve ser por causa da luz da lua cheia.

De repente sinto algo derrubando-me por trás. Rolo no chão, coloco o ser para baixo de mim, tomando o controle da situação. Vi o rosto da criatu.. quero dizer.. vi Ojous-sama.

Solto um suspiro de alivio, mas mesmo assim não consigo acreditar que deixei-me tão distraída que não notei o poder mágico de Ojou-sama atrás de mim.

"Ahh.. gome ne.. pelo jeito você não viu mesmo que eu vinha. Queria fazer uma surpresa.. Aha.." Aquele sorriso dela. Aquela delicadeza. Não poderia, quer dizer, não conseguiria deter-me. Ela estava ali, embaixo de mim. Meus braços estavam ainda segurando seus punhos, e ainda tinha seu corpo encostado no meu.

Não me segurei, não impedi, não castiguei meu coração. Beijei-a, mas, em seguida, senti seus lábios escaparem dos meus e senti meu corpo caindo no chão.

Agora só conseguia ver suas costas. Fui uma idiota ao entregar-me a isso pensando que naquela noite ela havia revelado seus sentimentos.

Não posso mais fugir. Eu tenho que dizer a ela o quanto a amo.

"Oj.. Kono-chan.. eu" Sentei-me ao lado dela, mas esta virou seu rosto para que não a olhasse. "Eu.." Tentei virar seu rosto para que ela não duvidasse do que eu dizia. "Eu te amo."

Pronto, eu disse. Infelizmente ela não me olhou no momento, mas logo em seguida o fez, por puro reflexo prezumo.

"Me ama?" Sussurrou com um olhar surpreso fixado inexplicavelmente na divisória entre meu pescoço e meu ombro esquerdo.

Segurei a mão que olhava e abracei-a com o braço que me sobrava. Coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Senti uma brisa passando por meu corpo. Uma leve brisa. E com ela um toque em meus cabelos. Era tão gostoso. Sua leve carícia.

"eu também.." Escutei uma voz um pouco baixa, falando mais para si do que para mim. "..Te amo."

Eu apenas consegui sentir o toque leve em meus lábios. O doce carinho de Kono-chan. Seu sentimento caloroso passava para mim e o meu também o fazia.

Poderia faze-lo por horas e, de fato, foi o que fiz. Fiquei ao lado de Kono-chan naquela noite de lua cheia.


End file.
